


予取予求

by naodongchengwenji



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongchengwenji/pseuds/naodongchengwenji
Kudos: 25





	予取予求

*ABO，宿敌变情人

*金A刘耀文×装A的O严浩翔

*ooc，雷者慎入

01

刘耀文看过很多种样子的严浩翔，但他从没想到有一天能看到严浩翔这样——衣裳大刺刺地开着，白皙的肌肤覆上一层粉色，身体软软靠在床沿的扶手上，一双眼睛湿漉漉的，受惊的小鹿一样看向自己。

那个清冷孤傲、傲睨一世、凡事都要压自己一头的宿敌，此刻正涨红了脸，尽自己最后一点力气在床沿上小幅度地摩擦。看到刘耀文，严浩翔像是抓住了一根救命稻草，抛开一个哀求的眼神：“帮我……”

“嘶……”刘耀文倒抽一口凉气，一个Omega只身潜入Alpha的校区，还那样出类拔萃，惹得无数男女芳心暗许。这种事情可大可小，往轻了说不过影响个人名誉，将来婚配上有些阻力，往重了说却是违背了明文条例，被送到管理局强制标记的例子，也是史不绝书。

“你是Omega？”刘耀文赶忙关上宿舍的门，确保没有别人听见，甜腻的奶油味压抑许久，如今汹涌起来，便是一发不可收拾。“别告诉别人，求你……”严浩翔嘴唇微张，清冽的双眼中满是绝望：“只要你不告诉别人，让我做什么都可以。”

做什么都可以，这相当于给了刘耀文一个很大的权限，室内的气氛一下暧昧了起来，刘耀文眯了眯眼，迅速冷静下来：“Omega混入Alpha学校，照例是要被送去强制标记杀鸡儆猴的，旁人或许还有逃脱的可能，严家家大业大，新闻媒体绝不会放过，这要是传出去了，你就……”

“你别……”尽管严浩翔竭力克制，声线里微不可闻的颤抖还是透露出他的恐惧，严浩翔咬了咬下唇，一闭眼，像是下定了什么决心，声音不似从前那般雄浑，软绵绵的，带着一点哀求的意味：“求你……”

刘耀文等的就是这一句话，看着一向强势的严浩翔在发/情/期的作用下软倒，一向不爱甜品的他今天突然想尝尝奶油的味道。不用他主动开口，严浩翔汹涌的欲/望已经压过了理智：“你帮帮我，我以后什么都听你的，求你……”

“求你”两个字，像小猫轻轻挠抓在刘耀文心口上，莫名触动了后者心中最柔软的一根弦。刘耀文把严浩翔横抱着平放在床上，严浩翔羞赧地闭了眼，却并不出手反抗，刘耀文反手扣住严浩翔的手腕，温热的呼吸喷洒在后者的脖颈上，严浩翔认命地任由刘耀文动作。以为这就完了吗？刘耀文抿唇一笑，对准严浩翔颈后的腺体就要开始啃咬。

严浩翔的颈子是蜜色的，并不如上身白皙——许是平日里经常运动的缘故。尖锐的牙齿抵在腺体上，异样的触感惹得严浩翔一阵颤栗，刘耀文故意地不肯动作，直到严浩翔哀叫着主动求欢，才猛地刺破腺体，为香甜的奶油注入一点醉人的香槟气味。

信息素的安抚暂时让严浩翔找回了神志，但却有如抱薪救火，反而加剧了内心的渴望。刘耀文隔着轻薄的校裤拍了拍严浩翔的臀肉，后者下意识地哼出一声，随即羞红了脸。

满意地将严浩翔的表现尽收眼底，刘耀文褪去后者本就所剩不多的衣物，微凉的空气接触到发热的躯体，严浩翔下意识往刘耀文怀里缩了缩，刘耀文将怀里的人一把搂紧，香槟和奶油的气味交织在一起，闷在空间有限的室内，沉淀得愈发浓郁。

严浩翔身材精壮，唯有臀部有一点丰腴的肉质，常年不见阳光的部位意外的光洁白净，刘耀文无心欣赏，有些粗暴地在前者的臀肉上拍了一声，严浩翔闷哼一声，白皙的臀部露出一个浅浅的红痕。

严浩翔依旧一副清高自许的样子，看得刘耀文颇有些不爽，明明自己才是占据主导地位的人，怎么反而率先沉不住气，露出了气急败坏的丑陋脸孔？

刘耀文翻身下床，留下一脸懵懂的严浩翔，把手放在寝室的门把手上，端起一抹恶意的笑容：“严大校草，想不想让走廊上的同学们看看，Omega发情期到、意乱情迷的样子啊？”

“不，不……”严浩翔惊恐地睁大了眼睛，刘耀文故意加速了动作，扭动起寝室的门把手，刺耳的金属摩擦生传入严浩翔的耳朵，后者心中仿佛一瞬间崩断了某根弦，好看的小脸扭成一团，声泪俱下地向刘耀文乞求道：“文哥，文哥，哥哥，我错了，我不是故意和你做对的，我以后再也不敢、再也不敢了……呜啊啊……”

仅为自己一点不纯的私欲，把一向只可远观的天山雪莲玩弄到这种地步，刘耀文突然有些愧疚。他与严浩翔本无什么深仇大恨，不过是足够优秀的两个人有着不输彼此的胜负欲，除了争学生会会长和年级第一的名次，就是因他人三言两语的挑唆拼过几波拳头——自己何必要置他于这种境地？

微微叹了口气，刘耀文把搭在门把手上的手放下，抚了抚抽噎的严浩翔的头顶，拖长尾音安慰道：“好了好了，哭什么哭？平时跟我争来争去的胆子都去哪儿了？今天的事情就我们两个知道，我不会告诉他人，也不会通知管理局的。”

严浩翔有些怀疑地看了他一眼，委屈又倔强的样子让刘耀文看着有些好笑，刘耀文伸出小指，在严浩翔面前晃了晃：“拉钩上吊？”严浩翔愣了愣，小心翼翼地碰了一下刘耀文的小指作为回应：“一百年不许变。”

眼见严浩翔情绪稳定下来，刘耀文心里总算松了口气，严浩翔抹了把眼泪，看着进也不是，退也不是的刘耀文怯生生地说：

“没做完的事情，要不要做完啊？”

02

送到嘴边的奶油，自然没有不一口吃掉的道理。不过既然已经把小奶油划进了自己的保护范围，那做/爱就不再带有惩罚的意味，反而带上暧昧的颜色，变得愈发温柔。

食指探入柔软的密道，穴/口像吮吸着母乳的婴儿，微微收紧。初尝人事的身体出乎意料的敏感，严浩翔疼得弓起了腰，伸腿去踹刘耀文。后者察觉到他的不适，安抚似地蹭了蹭颈窝：“翔哥都一米八的个子了，还这么怕疼呢？”严浩翔涨红了脸，脑门上青筋一跳：“别乱说，谁怕疼！谁怕疼我都不会怕疼的。”

哪有不怕疼的道理，Omega的身体天生敏/感，严浩翔出身高门，又从未吃过什么肉/体上的苦头，虽然性子争强好胜不爱表露，但每次和Alpha打球受伤，都能让他疼得白了脸。

刘耀文微微一笑，并不戳破他，只是手上的动作愈发轻柔起来，细长的手指在穴口/出出进进，指甲适时地刮擦软肉，刺激身后的敏/感/点，严浩翔不耐地扭动身子，却被身上的刘耀文牢牢按住。

一根孤单的手指很快变成了两根，到第三根的时候严浩翔忍不住哼叫出声，随着抽/插的频率渐渐加快，严浩翔心中涌出一股莫名的恐惧，轻轻握住刘耀文的胳膊，严浩翔犹豫了片刻，看着有些疑惑的刘耀文说道：“文哥，我有点害怕。”

话一出口严浩翔就后悔了，“我害怕”，从前的严浩翔绝不会示弱，也绝不会说这样的话。严浩翔自小伪装着Alpha的身份，冷冰冰的人际关系是他脱不下的一层保护壳。父母的期望、同学的嫉妒、女生的爱慕……但他从未放弃，却不得不放下对炙热感情的渴望。今天因为一场荒唐的性/事，让自己生出一种与身后的人超出肉/体关系的错觉，严浩翔感到一种久违的期待和兴奋，不由得竖起耳朵，等待刘耀文的回应。

刘耀文皱眉想了想，随即心下了然——严浩翔一向孤傲超绝，在一切事物上都有着很强的胜负欲，从小对自己身份的伪装和对第一身份的执着让他赢得了赞誉，但却得不到与他人建立信任的要领。想到这里，刘耀文眼神柔和了几分，看着严浩翔说道：“我不会勉强你，你不想做的话就不做，不要强迫自己。你别看我一直跟你争，其实你一直都很棒，别把自己逼得太严，有时候停下来休息一下也是应该的。”

耳畔是刘耀文温柔的话语，严浩翔听着，突然有些想要落泪。明明今天以前还只是水火不容的宿敌，明明现在为止也只发生了一场肉/体关系，但自己突然好想告诉他一切，告诉自己全部的秘密，声音由一开始的抽噎逐渐转变成最后的号啕。

“翔哥，小点声，”从没见过严浩翔这么脆弱的样子，刘耀文有些不知所措，印象中严浩翔不是一副刀枪不入的玉面阎罗的样子，就是春风得意英姿飒爽，严浩翔却抹了抹眼泪，像下了什么决定样吻上刘耀文的唇：“继续吧，现在我不怕了。”

两具身体的结合是炽热的，亦是温和的，是柔软与柔软的碰撞，在四肢百骸里开出快乐与痛苦的花。严浩翔受制于刘耀文，被刘耀文的动作一下带到天堂一下带到地狱，刘耀文则像大航海时代的探索者，仔细地开拓着严浩翔的每一寸身体。

“该死，没有力气了……”严浩翔浑身汗淋淋的，声音出口不自觉转了个调——要死，自己一个Omega打下一场篮球都没这么累过，如今居然在刘耀文的手上被吃得死死的。“没事，我还有力气。”刘耀文一向体力不及严浩翔，这一番下来也是大汗淋漓，对着严浩翔气喘吁吁。

“呜……”刘耀文毕竟也是初尝人事，只是凭着直觉出出进进，照顾不到最柔软的部位。“刘耀文你行不行啊？你要是不行的话换我在上面，好吧？”严浩翔苦于刘耀文的不得要领，忍不住讥讽出声。“翔哥这么好看一张脸，我怎么忍心翔哥把力气浪费在上面？”刘耀文说着狠狠一下顶弄，严浩翔纤腰一软，掉出几滴生理性的眼泪。

随着刘耀文一声低吼，严浩翔浑身一颤，交代在了天蓝的格子被单上，刘耀文比他略微慢上一部，滚烫的精/液烧火深处的嫩肉，刺激得严浩翔忍不住尖叫出声，刘耀文连忙捂住前者的嘴：“翔哥可要想清楚，咱们宿舍是没有隔音的，现在要是尖叫出声，明天全栋楼都会知道翔哥在我的胯/下有多么销魂。”

“你……他妈的……”被刘耀文捂着嘴，严浩翔的话不很清晰，但还是精准地表达了想要表达的意思，养尊处优的小少爷第一次爆粗口，还忍不住脸红：“我告诉你刘耀文，等发情期过去老子非得砸烂你的狗头。”

两人笑闹一番，瘫倒在宿舍的木板床之上，直到严浩翔红着脸用胳膊肘戳了戳一旁的刘耀文。

“什么事？”

“我还要。”


End file.
